


Uncover My Love

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Artwork for the 2019 spn_reverse bang challenge.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Uncover My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> dwimpala67 created the wonderful story Uncover My Love based off of my art.
> 
> Link to the story: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730927)
> 
> The artwork, when posted for claiming was titled: Fighting Desire

Art prompt:

Jared, an alpha, has left his pack in search of finding a suitable mate. He stumbles upon a small town where he meets another pack which accepts him as one of their own. He’s amazed at not only that, but that he finds his mate in a slightly older omega named Jensen. The problem for Jared is Jensen has sworn off ever being mated, having never fit the ideal image of an omega. He’s not petite, or female. He’s an oddity, being the only male omega in his pack. While male omegas aren’t unheard of, they are rare, even in other packs. Jared faces the difficult task of not only winning Jensen’s trust, but convincing him that he really wants to mate with him. Jared sparks Jensen’s interest, he screams of mate, but Jensen does everything he can to ignore Jared and his internal desire to be mated to the new alpha. 

dwimpala67 claimed my art and prompt, creating the story titled Uncover My Love. This is the artwork created to accompany the story.


End file.
